The Gossip Queen
by julliet disappear
Summary: Uma nova garota, na velha e esquecida Forks. Isso seria ótimo para A Rainha da Fofoca, eu. Se ela não estivesse tentando ROUBAR o MEU namorado, MEUS amigos, MINHA popularidade, MEUS holofotes. Swan tem de aprender, que ninguém deixa Jessica para trás.
1. Prólogo

Prólogo

E eu me lembro tempos em que eu reinava. Algo digno de mim, e de Forks, claro. Você querido diário, se manteve leal a mim, apesar de esta ser a primeira vez em que escrevo.

Mamãe te comprou segunda, e hoje é domingo da outra semana, lamento se te deixei largado, sabe, é que as coisas não vão nada bem. É terrível como as pessoas procuram as outras, só quando é preciso. Eu nunca fiz isso, claro, nunca deixei ninguém largado.

Mas claro, a Rainha Jess, foi substituída pela Queen B. Simples e sofisticado de acordo com seus súditos.

Eu morei minha vida inteira em forks, sei até descrever a diferença de cada gota de chuva que caiu aqui, ou melhor, cada par de meia que os forkienses usaram. E então vem uma garota do sertão de Phoenix, que é falseta, porque nem um bronzeado chinfrim tem, e opa, cadê a Jess? Ninguém mais se lembra.

Mike, eu me pergunto se ele ainda sabe o meu nome. E Edward, opa, Edward, o amor da minha vida, a razão da minha grandiosa existência, o rei da rainha Jeh, o indiferente, e sangue frio, bom, ele esta sendo ele mesmo.

De sua atual correspondente, Queen J.

Porque você sabe, que os últimos não são os primeiro, porque os primeiros já estavam.

* * *

N/A: Prólogo mesmo. Tipo, o primeiro capítulo vai mostrar um pouco de como era antes da Bella chegar. E se eles são vampiros? Bom, quem sabe? JDISJASDIJASDIDJAS Lembrando, são ricos, gostosos, e Forks, não é um fim do mundo.


	2. Gossip Girl? Ela me ama, simples assim

Gossip Girl? Ela me ama, simples assim.

Eu sabia que hoje seria um grandioso dia. E não eram minhas expectativas que me diziam isso. Eu apenas sabia. Claro, que faz semanas que não se comenta nada a mais, do que a nova garota.

Pelo que eu sabia seu nome era Isabella Marie Swan. Nascida no dia 13 de Setembro (é sexy nascer depois de Agosto), de 1987. Filha de Charlie Swan, o policial da cidade, e da Renée, a mulher de cidade grande que largou o homem da lei. Irra, cawboy. Isso que dá tentar pegar um boy maior que você. Voltando, ela adora o sol, Phoenix, e tudo que irradia de lá. Mas a mãe se casa com Phill, um quarentão (muié o que cê viu nele? eu prefiro o cawboy saradão) que adora dar em cima das amigas de Bella. Então um belo e triste dia, cansada, foge do sol, e vem para Forks, com a excusa de ser uma filha boazinha. Acreeedito em você honey. Meeentira.

Eu sei o que estão imaginando, não, eu não sou a Gossip Girl, se bem que eu acho que ela é minha fã, tenta ser uma versão minha em NY. Não, eu não tenho um site apropriado para as fofocas, acho isso tão anti-cool. Tenho um celular, sim, mas sempre quem começa as fofocas são os outros, eu apenas continuo. Bem, isso é mentira, mas quem precisa saber? Eu me intitulo a própria Rainha da Fofoca. Lembra das vadias típicas, dos típicos filmes americanos? Não, eu não sou uma delas. Eu seria a pobre, e inocente camponesa que chega a cidade grande e se depara com a líder, e tenta ser amiguinha, e se ferra. Bom quem se ferra no final são as outras, por que quem toma o lugar delas, é quem? A garota da cidade pacata, eu, é claro. Outras informações sobre mim: Sou a namorada de Edward Cullen, não oficial, é claro. Bom, eu sou oficial, a nossa relação que não é. Entendeu?

Bem, a historia é a seguinte: Nós nos pegamos no colégio, no carro, no banheiro, na casa dele, na mata que ele chama de clareira, entre outros lugares que não seria bom falar aqui, menores de dezoito não podem saber, e não quero ser culpada de corromper a mente de ninguém. (6) Resumindo: ah é tão cool saber sobre mim, não?

Estava na escola. Me inclinei para frente, observando meu Crocs, impecáveis, e reluzentes. Sapato da moda beaybe. Mascando meu chiclete, voltei minha atenção a caminhada, olhando sempre reto, com a postura invejável. Laureen veio para mim com uma cara suspeita. Ela parecia aquelas típicas bruxas, de filme que são intitulados de terror só para você alugar, que voam até suas presas. Segurei meu riso.

- Jess, a novata chegou. - Jess, Jeh, The Queen, que lussho, quem teria nomes melhores?

- Droga. Antes de mim? Eu queria ser a primeira a ser apresentada a ela. Sabe como é...

- Status, sim, claro. Mas ela está conversando com os Cullens.

- E o meu namorado?

- Com ele de preferência. Com o Rei Edd. - Só nós o chamávamos assim, quando sozinhas, nem ele sabia disso. Eu era a Rainha, e ele era o meu Rei. - Mas eu não o intitularia de seu namorado. Ela parece ser livre, e ele parece estar preso a ela.

Nós estávamos no refeitório agora, e nossa conversa não passava de um sussurro. Ela estava em cima da mesa em que os Cullens sentavam, e Edward estava recostado na parede, fazendo tipo.

Haviam varias hipóteses de como era ela, e o impacto que faria na cidade. A foto que eu tinha dela, era um tanto velha, arquivos perdidos, não me pergunte como consegui. Mas em nenhuma das hipóteses envolvia uma garota vultuosa, dando em cima do MEU namorada. Rellou? Meu nome seria Jessica Cullen. Ela estava passando dos limites, e ela pareceu perceber isso quando nos viu aproximar-nos da mesa. Parecia divertida com o fato. Ela não sabia que jogos não eram jogos até eu decidir entrar? E que eu sempre ganhava? Não importava o desafio. As coisas não eram nada sem mim.

- Isabella! Tenho que esconder minha insatisfação? - Edward parecia querer interromper nossa conversa. - Não querido, eu estou desapontada - disse em falsa amizade - Eu queria ter te dado as boas vindas! Acho que seremos grandes amigas, Stanley, Jessica Stanley. - Ela tentou esconder a surpresa. Que foi bitch? Ninguém mexe com uma futura Cullen. Não quando está a caminho do altar.

Ah, esqueci de comentar. Ela odeia o nome dela. Prefere ser chamada de Bella. Patético, não? Para continuar a viver aqui, ela teria de se adaptar a Isabella. 'Querida, ninguém te disse? Eu sou a vadia louca, daqui.'* Sou eu quem dá nomes as pessoas, não elas que escolhem o próprio nome. Isso seria totals cafons!

- Bella. Mas não se preocupe, Edd já me fez, sentir em casa. - Ela comentou inocentemente.

- Oh, sério Eddie? - Eu fingi, falsa surpresa. - Eu aposto que sim, ele sabe como nós fazer sentir em casa. - Me aproximei dele, e dei um beijo rápido na trave, eu preferiria que ele não tivesse de espantado tanto, nem demonstrado isso. - Laureen, te vejo na aula, certo? Bom, eu vou fazer um tour rápido com a Isabella. É importante saber os lugares bons para fazer uma rapidinha. - Pisquei para Edward, enquanto ele ainda fazia pose, me concentrei para não soltar uma gargalhada, que seria estrondosa, o agarrei pela gravata, o puxei, e o beijei. Mas não aqueles bleeh, mas aqueles de cinema, antes de ir pra você-sabe-onde, dar uma de papai e mamãe. - Tchauzinho amores.

Agarrei ela pelo braço, como quando se é criança e são amigas, SUUUPER amigas.

- Bella, por favor.

- Ah, não querida! Isabella é melhor!

Ninguém te contou, que os amigos você tem próximo, e os inimigos mais ainda?

* * *

N/A: Post rápido. Surgiu inspiração do nada. DASIJASDIDJASIDJAS espero que minha imaginação continue assim. E Por favor, o único que peço são coments! *-* Mudei algumas coisas, como por exemplo, eu ia comentar o dia normal da Jessica, mas acabei optando por fazer isso com o decorrer.

* Haven't you heard? I'm the crazy bitch around here. - Fala da Blair para Georgina, em Gossip Girl.

* * *

marinapz4 - DJASIJDASISDJA ai brigada. mano é muito gossip girl, não? tipo queen b. só que a jessica teria que ser a queen s. mas no caso quem brilha mais seria a bella. e eu não sei da onde tirei essa frase. JDAISJDASIJASD

Belaaa Yo' - queen b. JDIASJSDA puro GG. *-* e se continuar como eu tô planejando, dor de cotovelo vai ser algo monotono para a jess! *-* brigada!


End file.
